


Let The Cameras Roll

by timmytam0907



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmytam0907/pseuds/timmytam0907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Got Married is a popular TV show that partners up volunteered celebrities from various parts of the world, who have never met before, and have them act as a married couple for a designated time. Because their best friend and sister insisted, French-Egyptian DJ Blake Belladonna, and Broadway star Ruby Rose enroll on the show, with no idea that they'll be married to their idols</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blake stared directly at the camera apprehensively, not at all used to being so close to one or participating in an interview, something they utterly loathed as the questions were always invasive and required them to speak and elaborate more than what should be necessary. It was entirely different to have a film crew during one of their concerts or making a music video (as they almost always had just a cameo appearance as opposed to a full sequence), interviews were just so…

… Personal.

**Q: What do you hope your spouse will be like?**

Slowly, Blake tore their golden eyes from the lens, casting a quick glance back to it a few times, before settling back on the interviewer. "Understanding." They simply stated.

Silence engulfed the room as all of the crew members tilted their heads in question, hoping there would be some sort of expansion to Blake's statement.

Daunted by Blake's status and appearance, with their multiple piercings on their ears and brow, the full sleeve of tattoos on one of their arms that spread up across part of their chest (peeking out by the stretched neck line of their T-shirt) and up their necks, and piercing gold eyes that seemingly glowed against the black room, the interviewer was hesitant on continuing, but knew it was necessary.

**Q: Er… Is there anything you wouldn't like about your spouse?**

Blake's lips lightly thinned in annoyance, a barely noticeable feature to the common eye. "If they're invasive or prying."

* * *

Blake took a silent deep breath of fresh air, rolling their head back as though it would help expand the amount they could take in, and when they brought it down back to its' original place, they exhaled with a content, breathy sigh. The air was much needed and appreciated as they usually spent most of their time indoors to mix music, or under the bright, artificial lights to illuminate the night and stage, so having the opportunity to go outdoors and simply relax with good company was always something they loved; even if it were a simple walk in the park.

… Though, they didn't exactly appreciate the presence of the cameras trained on them and their companion. In fact, they were rather annoyed at the sight of the equipment and the crew members that were being the very opposite of discreet, especially as each one wore a black t-shirt with bold, neon pink lettering saying "We Got Married"

"They are pretty annoying," Their companion, Ruby Rose, stated with a light giggle. "It's hard to not just ditch them."

Blake casted a quick glance toward Ruby in question. This had not been the first time Ruby had been able to interpret what was on Blake's mind, in fact, Ruby had seemingly been able to read their mind so often for the past 15 minutes, they had lost count.

Even the crew members looked lost as they continuously eyed each other in confusion, wondering if anyone else was able to follow Ruby's comments.

It was perplexing, and Blake was always caught off guard at how Ruby was able to do this while Blake had absolutely no idea what was on Ruby's mind.

Though… to be fair, the main reason as to why they couldn't tell would be due to their negligence of providing Ruby with their attention or lack of attempt to start a conversation. It wasn't that Blake didn't want to converse, it was simply the fact that they didn't know where to start or how to hold one. Furthermore, Blake found it unbearable to look at Ruby for more than a few seconds, as they were a really huge fan of the Broadway sensation and lyricist; just by being in Ruby's presence, Blake found they were feeling more than just a little nervous.

Blake had absolutely no idea how they were even able to continue walking alongside Ruby, but they supposed small graces could occur. Otherwise Blake was certain they would simply melt into a puddle of disgrace and happiness while shaking their melting fists into the sky and crying the name of their best friend, Weiss, for pestering them to embarrass themselves on the show as she had done in an earlier season.

Now, Blake would have the misfortune of witnessing Weiss's ego inflate as they _thanked_ her for her insistence, as she very well knew that Ruby was Blake's idol and long time crush.

She'll probably continue bragging about how she was the reason for their virtual marriage life and making Blake's dreams come true.

Thinking about it… Maybe it's not too late to melt into a puddle of disgrace.

"Oh." Ruby lightly gasped, stopping dead in the middle of the sidewalk.

The sound caused Blake to veer their head toward Ruby in question, and for them to notice Ruby's silver eyes fixated on something. Slowly, Blake turned to see what Ruby was looking at and nearly felt embarrassed by the large advertisement for their concert taking place later that month which was covering most of a building's side. Before Blake could apologize (for what reason? They had no idea), they saw a sheepish look spread across Ruby's face, partially obscured by black bangs that couldn't be tied back with the rest of it's locks.

"I didn't get to buy tickets…" Ruby pouted

Blake's eyes widened a fraction, "You want to come?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I'm a huge fan of yours, I have all your albums."

The workers all stared in disbelief at the person, who looked in all accounts, the exact opposite of the DJ. While Blake had multiple piercings, Ruby was clean and clear of any jewelry and accessories. Whereas Blake was showing off their tattoos with a short-sleeved black T-shirt that adorned part of a ribcage and spine, Ruby wore a long, maroon Henley, with rolled up sleeves. Blake wore faded black, ripped and fitted jeans; Ruby had neatly tailored black linen pants.

Ruby did not look like the type of person who would listen to or be associated with someone like Blake.

Blake wasn't deterred though, as golden eyes glinted in a mix of satisfaction, pride, and disbelief. They couldn't believe that their idol was also their fan. "Seriously?"

"Really! Look!" Ruby unabashedly stated, bringing out a phone and quickly tapping or swiping across to show Blake's entire collection (even their earlier ones!) under their alias, BassTet.

A dark tanned hand shot up to cover their lower face in surprise and to cover the rising heat to their cheeks along with their pleased smile. Oh gosh… They couldn't believe it; their idol really was their fan. This might be one of the best days of their entire music career.

"Since you're holding a concert in the states for the first time and since it falls on one of my days off, I really wanted to go. But between all my shows and tours, I never got around to getting a ticket." Ruby frowned, "I guess there's always next time."

"But I want you to!" Blake blurted out, their hand falling to allow the words to be clearly heard. Once the words left their mouth though, a deep blush spread across their cheeks, causing their hand to slap their hand back over their mouth in hopes of obscuring it from their idol.

Ruby looked up at the slightly taller person curiously, though thankfully stayed silent to allow Blake to gather their thoughts.

Getting tongue-tied was a new experience for Blake, and they didn't intend on allowing it to show or be heard. So they waited a few moments to compose themselves, thankful that Ruby was kind enough to be patient with them.

When Blake felt confident to speak once again, the blush hadn't disappeared, but they felt safe enough to lower their hand from their face. "I mean, I would like it if you could come."

Ruby frowned in contemplation, before the meaning Blake intended seemed to register. "You mean backstage?!" Ruby asked in excitement.

Blake nodded in relief, happy that Ruby understood what they meant, though their blush deepened once more as the next words came out. "Yes. Well, I'm a big fan of yours as well…"

This time, the crewmembers did a double take on Blake. What the heck was going on? This punk looking person who created renown electronic and club-type music enjoyed show tunes?

"And starting today you're my… uh. S-Spouse." They stuttered in embarrassment as butterflies began fluttering about in their chest at the confession and title. "S-So it would mean a lot to me if you could… come."

* * *

Ruby stared up at the ceiling in thought as their head nearly hung over from the back of the chair and their hands lazily folded atop of their stomach.

A crew member timidly came up to them, completely intimidated by the Broadway star as they asked what Ruby's proper pronouns for that interview should be. The question caused Ruby to sit up straighter and bring their legs up onto the chair to sit cross legged. "Just use non-binary pronouns, it's the safest for me." They explained.

The crew member nodded before scurrying away to tell everyone else and the interviewer.

**Q: Blake Belladonna confessed to being a big fan of yours and called you their spouse. Were you happy?**

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, "I was ecstatic!"

The crew members furrowed their brows in confusion, tilting their head so one ear would be closer to Ruby as a gesture for her to elaborate.

Ruby sat on the chair with content and huge smile on their face, amused by the confusion that was spreading among the crewmembers. Ruby was well aware of the perpetuated image bestowed upon them, as the most common role that they play on stage was typically someone joyful or snobby. Combine that with the fact that Ruby always avoided interviews and paparazzi, only to allow tabloids to capture an image of them spacing out in the middle of the road or clumsily handling something (The most noteworthy headline Ruby could recall was "Broadway star not so adept), then it was no wonder as to why many people who didn't personally know Ruby were under the impression that they were like some typical ditzy, self-interested, and bubbly type of person.

It was pretty entertaining to see these assumptions being made, however Ruby's manager hated how they allowed (though, their manager preferred the word "endorse" as they knew that Ruby enjoyed messing with the paparazzi) these ideas to float around.

… Ruby's manager would probably kill them if they saw that Ruby wasn't trying to break the ditzy image surrounding them.

Their manager would probably place them on another, snack and sugar free diet…

Quickly backtracking, Ruby began clarifying. "I-I mean, it's always nice to know that someone you're a fan of is also yours. So when Blake said that, I was filled with pride." Ruby inwardly cringed at the repetition. This was why Ruby hated interviews, the elaborations always seemed unnecessary and for the nth time of their career, they envied their sister, Yang, for being able to naturally handle these kinds of ordeals.

**Q: Oh yes. It was surprising to learn that you're Blake's fan and vice versa. We didn't think you'd like their music.**

Stricken with confusion, Ruby arched a brow. "Why? They make good shower music."

**Q: Well… It's just, you're just so… Bubbly. It didn't seem like you would listen to club or electronic music.**

A dark eyebrow twitched in annoyance, seeing as how this was quickly turning into a private, and rather nosy, interview. This was one of the reasons why Ruby avoided these things, but they pressed on in hopes of avoiding their manager's wrath. "Yeah, well… You'd be surprised at how many Broadway stars like venturing out of their genre. Weiss Schnee is a very good example, and I'm no exception."

**Q: Oh. So are you planning to quit Broadway soon?**

Ruby closed their eyes, and deeply inhaled through their nose. Ruby hated interviews.

* * *

"If you insist, then of course I'll come!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

The corner of Blake's lips twitched upward, showing their pleasure at Ruby's answer and maybe their expression as well. "Okay."

A twitch of Blake's fingers caught Ruby's eyes, causing them to glance down to see Blake's dark hand falling forward to their side. There were no bulges showing at their side pockets, and since Blake didn't have a bag on them, it was only logical to Ruby that Blake kept their phone in their back pocket and wanted to grab it. Bringing silver eyes up to Blake's face allowed Ruby to catch golden eyes flickering down to Ruby's hand where their phone was held, another twitch of Blake's lips, and a visible movement from their throat.

"Do you want my phone number?" Ruby asked with a small smile, sympathizing with Blake's displeasure of speaking often.

Golden eyes brightened, widening just a fraction to show their relief. "Yes."

Ruby's smile widened as they handed Blake their phone while they grabbed their own to hand to Ruby.

The two inputted their numbers in silence, though Ruby felt a little mischievous as they placed their contact name as "Ptah", allowing butterflies to flutter about in their chest at the implication and knowing fully well that Blake would understand the jest and association.

Once they finished, Ruby felt that it was only common decency for them to extend the same courtesy as Blake had done. "Would you like to come to my show sometime?"

Again, Blake's eyes brightened considerably. "That would be nice."

Ruby flashed a wide, toothy smile as their cheeks flushed in pleasure of making Blake happy. "Okay, just send me the dates you're free and I'll try to grab a ticket for you." They said as the two traded their phones back to one another.

Blake nodded in understanding, glancing down at their phone, presumably to check their schedule immediately, until their cheeks darkened as their head snapped up to meet Ruby's gaze. They must have noticed the name Ruby filed their number under. "Uh…"

"Yes?" Ruby asked with a large smile

"…Nothing." Blake stated, ducking their head before tapping on their screen to open their calendar. "I didn't think you would be able to get tickets."

Ruby nodded, being the current Broadway hit, their show was almost always packed and sold out to the point where one could only obtain tickets 3 months ahead of time, even the actors had difficulty getting their family and friends at present. "Not really, but I'm sure I can get you a seat in the VIP section. There's always an extra seat."

One corner of Blake's lips curled up into a smirk, "VIP? You'll spoil me."

"Well I need to make my offerings." Ruby quipped back, causing Blake's cheeks to darken once more while letting out a silent chuckle.

"Your presence is offering enough." Blake smoothly said, finished with their search as they casted their eyes back up to Ruby's.

There was an audible squeak from one of the crew members.

This time, Ruby's cheeks flushed brightly up to their ears as a wide, pleased smile stretched up to the corner of their eyes. "That was corny." Ruby state, relishing in the flip their heart their crush caused.

"You seem to like corn though."

Ruby snickered at the joke, as the two continued to walk through the park, completely engrossed in each other's company.

* * *

**Q: Did you enjoy your time with your new spouse?**

Blake nodded, "Yes. So I'll take this time to thank Weiss. We'll never speak of this… Ever."

The crew members looked at each other in confusion, wondering if anyone understood what Blake meant.

Meanwhile, Blake stared at the back of the room in thought, completely ignoring their surroundings and the cameras trained on them as their heart beat wildly in their chest at the mere thought of having a "married life" with Ruby.

Despite having a crush on their idol before, meeting Ruby in real life turned it into something deeper, more tangible, and much more meaningful. Being with Ruby sparked something significant in Blake's chest, and they weren't sure if they even wanted to let the feeling go.

… It would probably be wise to tell Ruby of their interest in them, otherwise Blake wasn't sure as to how they would stand living in close proximity with the Broadway star for such a long time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Q: You and Blake are going sight-seeing around New York City**

Ruby nodded, a large smile on their face as they nervously twiddled their thumbs. “Yeah, seeing as Blake is usually only ever in the states for business, I figured they never got a chance to go out and do all that tourist stuff.”

**Q: Do you have a list of plans to do?**

A shrug, “Not really. I kind of wanted to leave most of the activities open in case Blake wanted to see something specific. But I do have lunch set in mind!” Ruby grinned, causing the crew members to all look at each other in question

* * *

 

Blake raised a brow as they stared at the black and red sporty motorcycle parked at the front of the hotel they were staying at before glancing over to a face filled with anticipation.

“I had no idea you rode a motorcycle.” Blake stated with a small smile

“That’s because I never told you!” Ruby grinned as he fiddled with his helmet. “It’s basically the only way to get around New York City. But, if you don’t want to we could-”

“No no, it’s fine.” Blake reassured him as they eyed the traffic behind him warily.

Ruby laughed, “Yeah, it can get pretty hectic around here.” He said, handing the helmet placed on the bike over to Blake.

A loud honk sounded nearby, causing Blake to shake their head in agreement before sliding the helmet on and strapping it.

Ruby came closer, tugging on the helmet slightly. “How does that feel? Not too tight?”

“It’s fine.” Blake nodded.

“You’re sure?” Ruby asked skeptically, handing over a motorcycle jacket.

Blake laughed, accepting the jacket. “I’m sure.” They said, as Ruby helped them into the jacket.

“Alright then.” Ruby grinned as he strapped his own helmet on, “I know it’s going to be a long day, so before we start sight seeing, I want to take you to get lunch at the best Chinese place I know. Is that okay?” He asked, straddling the seat to his bike.

“I could go for Chinese.” Blake concurred A second after, their stomach growled rather loudly, causing Ruby to giggle.

“It sounds like you could go for anything right now.” Ruby said, starting the bike up as Blake slid behind him.

Blake didn’t say anything, though Ruby knew that they were just a tad embarrassed for getting caught.

The moment Ruby started the engine though, Blake tightened their hold on Ruby, pressing themselves deeper into his back and causing his breath to hitch as he stiffened.

"Is everything okay?” Blake asked, most likely after noticing Ruby’s sudden tenseness.

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” Ruby reassured them.

He took a short moment to collect himself, just like he did every time before getting on stage. Once he felt he was calm enough, Ruby kicked off and began driving them toward the direction of Chinatown, leaving a few crew members behind who sent messages to the few already waiting at the destination.

Upon arrival, the waiting crew members made sure to capture the Ruby quickly hopping off and helping Blake down. Knowing that the director would want to add visual effects to make it look more romantic.

“Were you okay with the ride?” Ruby asked out of concern as he helped Blake take off the motorcycle jacket.

A small chuckle sounded from Blake as they nodded, “Yes. It was perfect.”

Happiness seemed to flood through Ruby’s chest as he couldn’t help but allow a large grin to erupt to his face. He began humming as he folded the jacket and put it away in the motorcycle compartment before taking his own off, while Blake pulled their helmet and shook their hair out with their hand.

Ruby was a little amazed that Blake seemed to be able to make their hair look so flawless despite being under a helmet. Had he been by himself or with close friends or with cast members, Ruby was certain that he would have fanned himself with a hand and allowed a dramatic, but safe fall to the floor just so he could swoon.

But no. He couldn’t. He had to be cool. He was in front of his idol.

… Who he was, or rather going to be, fake married to…

He would not allow his fan crush ruin this for him. No way.

“Ruby? Are you okay?” Blake asked in concern

“Blwuh?” came the sound from Ruby’s mouth.

“You’re… fanning yourself.” Blake said, “Maybe you should take off your helmet.”

Ruby froze, glancing over to his hand that was indeed close to his covered face and fanning himself. Quickly, he moved it to his helmet, bringing his other hand up to help as he took it off with a nervous laugh. “Right… I was… going to do that.” He poorly explained.

Blake arched a brow, a small smirk appearing on their face and successfully causing Ruby to flush a little in embarrassment.

Not wanting to face the source for his fluster, he turned back to his bike to lock his helmet in place along with Blake’s. Even when he turned around, he kept his eyes on the ground as he stuttered out, “L-Let’s go in.” And quickened his pace to be in front as he guided the two into the small diner.

This seemed to elicit a chuckle from Blake as they followed behind.

Upon entry of the empty diner, Ruby was loudly greeted with enthusiasm in Chinese, causing him to greet them back before quickly engaging in conversation.

* * *

 

**Q: You and Ruby looked really cozy on their motorcycle, did you enjoy it?**

Blake allowed the corner of their mouth to quirk up at the thought of the ride. “Yes, it was… Surprisingly comfortable and I felt safe despite being on one. I think that part is due to Ruby though, they took a lot of time to make sure the gear was secure on me and drove at a safe speed.”

Many crew members nodded in agreement, a few of them had internally squealed at the display of concern Ruby showed toward Blake.

“It felt nice that Ruby took so much time to care for me. It was a very…” Blake paused, raising their head up in thought before settling down on a word, “spouse-like thing to do.”

They stopped, slowly raising their fist to their chin and crossed their leg over another as they rubbed their mouth with a thumb in contemplation. “... I need to be more spouse-like for them too…” Blake said aloud, pink dusting across their cheeks at the realization

* * *

 

It became apparent that Ruby frequented this diner often if the friendly greeting to the staff and introduction of Blake was anything to go by.

Unfortunately for Blake, they could not understand anything Ruby was saying as he only spoke Chinese. Blake could only tell that they were being introduced due to the fact that Ruby would gesture toward them and smile their way.

Blake was a little nervous though, as every time they tried to greet the staff back, they were met with a friendly wave or bow… and giggling before the staff member would engage in a quick conversation with Ruby.

“What are you telling them?” Blake whispered, settling in next to Ruby upon arrival to their booth.

“I’m telling everyone you’re my spouse!” Ruby giggled with red cheeks. “Everyone was just congratulating me on our marriage and giving their blessings. The aunties also wanted to give me advice on keeping you happy.”

The fact that Ruby was able to say it so naturally, so fluidly, it made Blake feel flustered as their own cheeks darkened. “So far, just spending time with you is enough to make me happy.” They muttered, causing Ruby to beam in delight with redder cheeks.

Blake couldn’t help but to allow a breath sigh escape from their mouth and to smile back at the adorable sight.

“Are you ready to order?” A waiter asked

Ruby turned a pleasant smile up to the employee before returning it back to Blake, “Do you like fish?”

“I love fish.” Blake nodded.

“Do you trust me?” Ruby asked with an arched brow.

Blake could only chuckle, “Sure.”

“Then can I order for us?” Ruby asked with a hopeful smile.

Blake casted a quick glance to the menu, but then shook their head in amusement. “Go ahead.”  They said, handing their menu to the waiter.

Ruby beamed again, turning to the waiter and ordering what seemed like a long list of food in Chinese before finishing and childishly waving toward the employee.

“Exactly, how often do you come here?” Blake asked

“About once a week.” Ruby said, “Sometimes more.”

A pause

“Don’t tell my manager.” Ruby whispered, though knew it was already too late. Everything said was already caught on camera.

Blake chuckled in amusement, “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Good, because I don’t think I can give up the nǎi huáng bāo here” Ruby commented

Blake stared with a blank look, not knowing whatever it was that Ruby mentioned

“Oh. Uhhhh.” Ruby looked up in thought, trying to think of how to explain the food. “So it’s… a bun with custard inside it.” They explained, gesturing with their hands on the table to help imagine the food.

Blake gave a quizzical look, “So it’s a dessert?”

“Well… Yes and no… It’s more like a snack?”

“Well which is it?” Blake asked with amusement

“It’s hard to say,” Ruby pouted. “Some people like to eat it before or in between their courses, some eat it after, and some just… eat it.”

“Well, what is it for you?”

“It’s both.” Ruby said with a serious face.

Blake laughed, their shoulder shaking at how cute Ruby was and how they took something so mundane as explaining a dessert/snack so seriously.

Ruby didn’t seem to mind the laughter, as they just watched Blake in silence with a content smile.

It was at that moment, that half a dozen dishes were suddenly served to them, and Blake could only stare at all the food in disbelief while Ruby rubbed their hands together in excitement.

“That was… fast.” Blake claimed, separating their chopsticks from each other.

The waiter laughed, “Yes. Ruby called ahead of time to let us know that you two were coming, so we went ahead and began preparing food for-” the waiter paused, wrinkling their nose as they glanced at Ruby in question

“Him/his.” Ruby mindlessly stated as he began piling food on his plate.

“Yes. For him.” The waiter smiled. “Well, enjoy.”

Blake turned back to all the dishes in front of them, “I… don’t even know where to start.” They weren’t used to having so many choices. Usually they just got by with a sandwich or single takeout.

“Here, try this.” Ruby claimed, picking up some fish dish and holding it out in front of Blake with his hand under it.

Blake eyed the food with curiosity, taking a quick sniff of it as if to ensure their own safety before munching on it. Their eyes widened in pleasant surprise, “It’s good.”

Ruby smiled, seemingly pleased with their reaction before he leaned across their way, thereby scooting over closer to them as he picked another food up. “Try this one too!” He exclaimed eagerly.

Blake allowed themself to be fed once again, approving of each dish Ruby had ordered before they heard a squeak from the side of the table.

Ruby and Blake turned, and both saw one of the “aunties” Ruby spoke to who was smiling wildly with her hands pressed against her mouth in delight.

“Oh. Don’t mind me.” The auntie giggled as she quickly gathered three of the finished dishes and slowly backed away.

Blake stared at her with wide eyed mortification, hoping that what they saw did not confirm the fact that they had allowed Ruby to feed them for the entire duration.

Unfortunately, the auntie continued to giggle before she began waving her hand in a shooing motion, gesturing to Blake to stop looking at her before she ran, still giggling, into the back. Where Blake noticed the other employees peeking from behind the counter or doors.

Turning back to look at the table, Blake was horrified to find that the remaining three dishes were nearly finished, and to their memory, Ruby barely contributed to any part of the consumption of those dishes.

Blake had been fed near everything.

“Oh… uh… I guess I forgot to eat!” Ruby laughed

Blake stared down at what little there was remaining, thinking back to how Ruby seemed to just happily feed them.

And thought about how… cute-sy that was for a spouse to do.

Not wanting to look like they were taking him for granted, Blake decided that they had to return the sentiment, and picked up some food with their own (and they noticed - clean) chopsticks, holding it up to Ruby to eat.

Silver eyes looked back into their own quizzically, glancing back and forth between the food and Blake.

Heat rushed to their cheeks as they glanced away, no longer able to hold eye contact. “Uh… here.” Blake awkwardly said, feeling slightly embarrassed at doing the action.

Ruby seemed to decide to put Blake out of their misery though, as he giggled in delight, his own cheeks flushing in happiness as he obliged to Blake’s silent request.

The sight caused butterflies to erupt in the pit of Blake’s stomach, making the slight embarrassment worthwhile.

Maybe… being more spouse-like to Ruby was going to be more difficult than Blake thought.

… And they still had the rest of the day to attend to.


	3. House Hunting

**Q: Are you looking forward to house hunting with Ruby?**

Blake stared at the interviewer, narrowing their eyes in dissatisfaction at their current predicament as they sat with their arms defensively folded across their chest.

“I can’t say that I am.” They began quietly, “I had thought that I would be granted more time in order to grow more comfortable with Ruby before we began searching for a place to share our personal space. Seeing as Weiss and Yang had been granted nearly a dozen episodes that took a span of nearly 3 months before they were required to move in together. I did not expect for the situation to suddenly be sprung on myself while we were still in our first month.”

The crew members all looked at each other nervously as Blake’s displeasure was felt throughout the entire room.

**Q: A-Are you nervous?**

Blake breathed an aggrieved sigh through their nose, fingers pinching their bridge as they attempted to alleviate some of their headache. They slowed their breathing down, counting every other second until they felt their stress leave and relaxed, “Perhaps a little.” They confessed. “After all, there was not much room for planning nor getting to know each other’s style of living.” Blake grunted, staring directly into the director’s eyes.

 

 

* * *

  

Blake sat uncomfortably in the real estate office, waiting for Ruby to arrive as they continuously sipped from their cup of water, provided by the cooler in the corner of the lobby.

A desk clerk came by earlier, stating that a Miss Hattie would assist them when Ruby came in, but then quickly left Blake to their anxiety.

The sound of the clock ticking danced through Blake’s ears, their fingers lightly drumming against their cup in a changing rhythm.

Their legs lightly bounced in tension, wanting nothing more than to just stand up and walk out.

They couldn’t though, as not only would that be incredibly scandalous and Blake did not want to have to deal with the press, it was also incredibly rude to stand Ruby up. Doing so would most definitely result in guilt on Blake’s end, especially since their ire had nothing to do with the other.

It was the idea of being made to live together for some silly reality show that annoyed Blake. Especially when they didn’t feel ready to move in with Ruby just yet. They needed more time, this was too fast.

For one, what if Ruby got annoyed about Blake’s habit of mindless drumming when brainstorming for a new piece or when they were restless? What if Blake got annoyed by some habit of Ruby’s? How were they going to split the chores? What about cooking? Does Ruby even cook? How were they going to work with their schedules? What if their schedules clashed? Where was Blake going to put all of their music equipment? Are the two of them going to go furniture shopping? Does Ruby have a lot of belongings? How are they going to sleep in the same bed? Blake already had difficulty keeping their heart under control riding at the back of Ruby’s bike!

As though summoned by their thoughts, Blake shivered from the sudden gust of wind coming through the slightly opened door, where Ruby was struggling to enter the establishment with a floral top, a high waist black skirt, black leggings, and a red cardigan, while wrestling to bring a cute beige purse up a shoulder.

The sight of the other caused Blake to stand up from their seat and hurry on over to the door to push and keep it open against the wind. “Here, let me help.”

Finally gaining entry, and allowing the door to be blown shut, Ruby beamed up at Blake with a sunny smile that contrasted the bleak weather outside, “Thanks Blake!”

They couldn’t help but allow a small smile to pass as they looked into silver eyes, “You’re welcome.”

Ruby took a moment to glance over Blake’s appearance with a small pout and look of envy, “You look super warm.”

Blake sheepishly ducked their head as they shuffled in place, sliding a hand into their pocket with a small heater was of their black coat, while moving their other hand up to lightly tug on their purple slouchy beanie. Their purple scarf lightly swiveled to reveal a white turtleneck underneath. “I’m not too good with the cold.” Blake confessed.

“Maybe we should find a place with floor heaters then.” Ruby suggested

Blake could throw their arms around Ruby for suggesting such a thing, but instead quickly nodded in agreement. “That would be nice.” They said as the realtor, who Blake assumed to be Miss Hattie, came out of her office with a large, business smile.

“Mx. Belladonna, and… um…” the realtor gestured to Ruby with questioning eyes.

“She/hers.” Ruby easily supplied with her proffered pronouns.

“Miss Rose.” Miss Hattie continued, “Welcome! If the two of you are ready, then we’ll step into my office to search for your new home!”

Blake took a step shaky step forward, wanting nothing more than to get through this and hurry so they and Ruby could attempt to get more comfortable with each other. Though jolted in place when they heard her speak.

“Actually,” Ruby began with a sheepish look. “Is it okay if we just do a discussion today?”

The realtor inclined a head in confusion.

“Blake and I didn't get a chance to talk about what we’re looking for yet, and I think it's important that we both like what we live in… right Blake?” Ruby asked with a small smile as she looked up at them.

Blake felt their heart leap in joy and relief as their arms twitched out, wanting to throw a hug around the broadway sensation, but restrained them self. “Yes.” They said instead with a soft smile, staring into silver eyes that Blake already started associating with safety.

Miss Hattie couldn't contain her excitement as a squeak came out, “Okay!” She agreed easily in a high pitch. “Oh the two of you are so darling with one another! I’ll make sure I find you the PERFECT dream house for the PERFECT couple!” She exclaimed, before hurriedly rushing the two of them into her office and gestured for them to sit at the small couch in her sitting area.

“Thank you Miss Hattie.” Ruby said politely with a strained smile as she and Blake sat next to each other on the smooth, black leather couch.

Blake could understand her sentiment, as the realtor was starting to get a little… much.

“Please, call me Edith! Miss Hattie is my grandmother.” She insisted as she took the arm chair next to the couch.

“Okay… Edith.” Ruby said

Blake and Ruby shuffled a little uncomfortably as Edith continued staring at the two with a wide smile.

“Um…” Blake tried.

“Right!” Edith exclaimed, suddenly realizing her lack of professionalism as she politely coughed and gathered her wits. She pulled out an iPad, some papers, and pens and set them on the glass coffee table. “Before we get started, let’s sort out the type of residency the two of you are looking for.”

Ruby and Blake glanced at each other.

“A… townhouse would be out of the question.” Ruby said nervously.

Blake nodded, “So would an apartment complex.”

The realtor gave a questioning look to the two of them, prompting both to clarify.

“Work.” The two said at the same time.

With a look of understanding, Edith nodded.

“A house would be better wouldn't it?” Ruby asked.

Blake nodded in agreement.

“Marvelous! Now we just need to sort out facilities the house comes with.” Edith smiled.

Ruby suddenly remembered something as she sheepishly turned to Blake. “I should probably mention this before we continue…”

Blake arched a brow.

“I… have a cat.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Q: How long have you had a cat?**

Ruby ducked their head as a small smile stretched across their features. “Since forever! Ser Pounce a’lot is a cherished friend!” They exclaimed happily as the director looked down at the picture of a beautifully unique cat that not only had 2 different colors splitting down her face with one side being black and the other being orange striped with the rest of her body looking almost spotted, but also had heterochromia with a green eye on the black side and blue on the other.

The director eyed a particular image of Ser Pounce a’lot laying on her back while seemingly holding the camera in between her two paws, and decided to show it when they aired the episode.

**Q: You must love her very much**

Ruby beamed, “Yes! Ser Pounce a’lot is my pride and joy!”

**Q: What would you do if Blake didn't want the cat?**

Ruby suddenly frowned as silence engulfed the room. The staff members shuffled in discomfort at the lack of expression and sound coming from the broadway star until Ruby finally looked up with a worried expression. “I don't know.”

 

 

* * *

  

“Oh!” Blake blinked in surprise, “Can I see a picture?”

Like every proud parent, Ruby immediately agreed to it and took out her phone, opening up her folder with all the pictures of her cat to show off to Blake. “Isn't she cute?” Ruby cooed.

Blake nodded in agreement, a small smile on their face. “What’s her name?”

“Ser Pounce a’lot!” Ruby proudly declared

Blake perked up, turning to Ruby with a bit of excitement. “Like in Age of Dragons!”

“Yes!” Ruby said, bouncing in her seat. “I thought the name Andy gave to his cat was so funny! I had to name my cat that! It worked out too because she does like to pounce around.”

“That’s cute.” Blake said, handing Ruby her phone back.

“So… you don’t mind?” Ruby asked.

Blake shook their head, “Of course not. I love cats.” A small smirk quirked up from their mouth as they adopted a teasing tone. “I just might steal Ser Pounce a’lot from you.”

“Noooo!” Ruby complained. “Not Ser Pounce a’lot!”

Blake chuckled, “Is she an outdoor cat?”

Ruby hummed, “Sort of. Occasionally she’ll go out to the balcony or backyard to lay in the sun, but she mostly stays indoors.”

Blake nodded, “So we’ll want a decent sized backyard.” Blake hummed in thought, “And a decent sized bathroom downstairs for her litter box.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Ruby smiled, “I trained her to go potty on the toilet.”

Blake looked amazed at the revelation, “How did you manage that?”

“With a lot of work, dedication… and treats.” Ruby confessed sheepishly.

Blake laughed, “I suppose wood floors would be better.”

Ruby nodded.

“I have to say I’m not too keen on wood stairs though.” Blake confessed.

“That’s okay! Wood stairs kind of scare me too.” Ruby laughed, “Ser Pounce a’lot won’t ruin it, just so long as there’s enough cat trees for her.”

“Okay.” Blake said in agreement, “As for furniture… we’ll have to worry about that later. Is there anything else to consider for Ser Pounce a’lot?”

Ruby shook her head, “Just that you should remember to keep your door closed at night if you don’t want her sleeping with you.”

Blake paused, arching a brow in confusion at Ruby. “My… door?”

Ruby nodded, “Yeah. Ser Pounce a’lot likes sleeping on my face you see, so I’m worried she’ll do that to you. You should be fine so long as you keep the door closed.”

Just to make sure the both of them were on the same page, Blake decided to ask a question on their mind. “I was under the impression we would share a room.”

Ruby suddenly began to look a little nervous, “Did you…. Want to share a room?”

Recoiling away, Blake raised a hand to halt the train of thought. “No! I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to share a room. It’s just, we haven’t had enough time to get to know each other and I’m not use to sharing my personal space just yet.”

Ruby sighed in relief, “It’s okay. I understand.” She said, “I’m usually okay with it between all the tours, changing rooms, and hotel rooms I’ve had to share with other cast members, but I don’t think I’m ready to share my bedroom. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“No! It’s okay.” Blake reassured. “I feel the same way. I’m just wondering, how are we going to figure out who gets the master?”

“Oh! I was thinking if we got a 3 bedroom and turned the Master into a studio….” Ruby trailed off with the suggestion.

“That’s a good idea.” Blake nodded in approval, excitement palpable in their tone. “As for the kitchen… I guess it doesn’t really matter? Unless you have something specific in mind?”

“I do a bit of cooking on occasion, so it would be nice to have a kitchen with good appliances.” Ruby confessed.

“You cook?” Blake asked in surprised.

“Yeah, nothing too fancy though.” Ruby laughed.

Blake hummed, impressed by the broadway star, “You own a cat and can cook! I feel like I’m in good hands.”

A mischievous smile stretched across Ruby’s features as she leaned against Blake, “Enough to make you want to... marry me?” She sang toward the end.

Blake laughed, recognizing the tune from Ruby’s hit musical, The Flower Vase, and their cheeks lightly flushed. “You should know,” Blake began singing, causing Ruby’s grin to widen. “You should know by now, that I’d fight wars just to be by your side.”

At that moment, another high pitch squeal emitted from the side.

Turning their heads, and realizing that they were still in the real estate office with Edith watching the two with an intense gaze, they immediately scooted just a tad bit away from each other.

“The two of you are just…. So perfect for each other!” Edith claimed. “Don’t worry about the house! The both of you already went through all the major parts! Now all we need is to figure out the area you two would like to live in and then we go hunting!”

“Thank you… Edith.” Blake politely said, “The both of us are looking forward to it.” They emphasized their point, looking straight at Ruby with a small smile and relaxed expression.

Ruby turned back to them, a larger smile on her face with her eyes creasing in happiness.

  

 

* * *

 

**Q: The two of you had a good mood going on in there. Are you looking forward to living with Ruby?**

Blake gave a soft smile, “Yes actually. I should have known earlier, but Ruby is an incredibly considerate person. There really shouldn’t have been anything for me to worry about.”

They paused as they looked up in thought, “Although, I suppose living in the same house with my celebrity crush will be a little difficult, but I don’t think it’s really anything to worry about.”


	4. Housewarming Gift

Ruby laughed nervously as they looked up at the camera with a helpless expression and a pink envelope with cute bolded letters stating "mission" in their hand. "Aren't housewarming presents supposed to be given by friends and family? And not like… from the people moving in?" They asked, fidgeting in place.

**Q: Well, the two of you will be living in separate rooms. So it's more like a… room warming present?**

Ruby couldn't help but laugh along side the other staff members at the ridiculous name. Though with Ruby, it sounded a lot more strained.

"...I suck at getting presents." Ruby confessed, "And I don't even know what Blake likes aside from cats, music, and video games."

"When I was younger and we had to bring presents over to another family member's house or get gifts, my moms and dad or sister would do everything." They stated, "If it were up to me, I'd just get something lame… like… pillows or socks. You can never have too much of those!"

Another strained laugh was forced out before it trailed off, "I can't do that to Blake…" Ruby claimed with a slightly nervous look. "They'd think _I'm_ lame! I can't have my idol think of me like that!"

Ruby heaved a sigh as they buried their head into their hands, dropping it in between their legs. "What am I going to do?"

**Q:... Blake will be getting a present for you as well. Are you looking forward to it?**

"That's even worse!" Ruby cried with a horrified expression, "Blake is going to get me a perfect present, because of course anything they pick out is going to end up absolutely fantastic. While I'm going to get them something lame because I don't know how to pick out gifts!"

Ruby groaned while dragging their fingers down their face, "Why did my Moms, Dad, and sister all have to be so perfect and work hard to spoil me silly just so I had nothing to worry about?"

A pause, "And don't say it's because they love me."

* * *

Ruby fidgeted in place as they sat on a bench waiting for Blake outside a coffee shop near the entrance of a mall. They shrugged their brown messenger back up a shoulder before shifting up their gold rimmed, round-ish glasses further up their nose. Still feeling restless, they tugged at their black collar with small white polka dots that were folded over an oversized red sweater with a large, black non-binary gender symbol at the front.

Someone awkwardly shuffled at the corner of their eye, causing Ruby to look up in bewilderment as 2 young people nervously smiled and waved.

"You're Ruby Rose right?" One of them asked

Snapping their head up at the two, Ruby nodded in confirmation. "Yup! That's me!" They said with a smile.

Emboldened by the statement, the two glanced at each other in excitement as they hurried closer to the Broadway star, ensuring to keep a respectful distance. "We just wanted to stop by and tell you that we saw you live a few days ago and we absolutely loved your show!" One of them exclaimed.

"And we wanted to ask you if it's true that you'll be working on a Disney movie soon?" The other asked.

Ruby sheepishly grinned, rubbing their neck at the praise and question. "Aw gee. Thanks for coming to the show! I'm glad you liked it." They said, "As for the Disney movie, I'm not allowed to disclose any information regarding it, however I ask that you keep an eye out." They finished with an attempted wink, despite knowing that they could not perform such an action without having both eyes close.

The two persons giggled, and Ruby couldn't help but feel pleased at being able to amuse them.

"Want to take a picture?" Ruby offered, causing the two to nod in excitement as they gathered closer. Standing up, Ruby allowed them to pull their phones out before positioning them self behind the two, while sliding a hand into their gray jeans and throwing a peace sign by their grin. The pictures were quickly taken, and the two departed from the Broadway star with happy waves of good bye.

"That was really cute." Blake's voice sounded from behind, causing Ruby to jump in surprise.

"Blake! You scared me!" Ruby exclaimed with a slight frown, only to elicit a small amused smile from the other.

"Sorry." Blake chuckled, "Do you allow pictures of yourself to be taken often?"

Ruby nodded, "I think I'm kind of a thing on Twitter." They said with a laugh, "People like to tweet how they ran into me."

Blake inclined a head with a small smirk, "And do you always pose like that?"

Ducking a head with a slight blush, Ruby couldn't help but to awkwardly laugh. "I don't know. I guess?"

Blake's expression soften as a warm smile stretched across their features. Their eyes briefly glanced down though, before an amused brow was arched up. "I don't suppose you're in the mood to clarify your pronouns for today like I am."

Confused, Ruby looked over Blake's outfit and couldn't help but allow a small snort to escape. Like Ruby, Blake was adoring a non binary symbol on them self. Though it was black on a purple shirt as a thick, black coat framed the design and a white scarf was draped around their neck.

"Let's take a picture!" Ruby suggested, wanting to take a picture of their first time matching.

Blake nodded in agreement as the two positioned themselves next to each other and took out their phones.

"You look cute." Blake mentioned after taking a look at the result.

Ruby peeked over and smiled, "I think we look cute together." They said, nudging Blake and causing their cheeks to darken. Blake's picture ended up looking better than Ruby's, most likely due to the fact that they had a longer arm than Ruby.

"Do you want a copy?" Blake asked.

Ruby nodded in excitement, but instead of having their phone indicate they received a message, they heard a whirring sound from inside Blake's coat and tilted their head in confusion.

"Here." Blake smirked, pulling a small, hard copy of their photograph out and handing it to Ruby.

With mouth wide opened and eyes still lit with confusion, Ruby snapped her gaze back and forth between the photograph in hand and the area the photograph was procured in astonishment. Before they could stop them self, Ruby reached forward to open Blake's coat and opened it. Seeing nothing in particular out of the ordinary, Ruby looked up at Blake with confusion, "How?!"

Blake chuckled, reaching into the inside pocket and pulled out a device. "It's a mobile printer." They said.

Ruby stared at it in awe before glancing back up into Blake's eyes, "That's so cool! Do you like to take pictures?"

Blake nodded, "It's a side hobby of mine." They stated before putting the device back and sliding their hands into their outside pockets. "Unfortunately I didn't bring my camera, as it would have ended up being a bother to carry around."

Amazed at the new piece of information, Ruby couldn't contain their inner excitement at the idea of having an instant hard copy of a memory. "Can we take more pictures together?" Ruby asked, swinging the lapels of Blake's coat in glee.

"I don't see why not." Blake continued with a laugh. "We can always get the gifts together."

Suddenly remembering their mission at the statement, Ruby couldn't help but halt their movement and duck their head sheepishly. "I forgot about that."

Blake's face softened, and before Ruby realized what was happening, they were suddenly engulfed in the warmth of Blake's coat and felt a slight weight on their shoulder… that was slightly vibrating.

"Blake?" Ruby asked in confusion, wrapping their own arms around the other in order to secure them self in the cozy barrier against the chilly air.

They felt, more than heard Blake chuckle against the crook of their neck. "You're cute."

A large smile overtook Ruby's face as heat rose to the tip of their ears and they burrowed them self further into Blake. "You're making me embarrassed." Ruby accused.

Another laugh, though this time accompanied with a quick squeeze to Ruby before Blake leaned back. "We should probably search for those gifts."

* * *

**Q: What made you hug Ruby so suddenly?**

Blake lightly smiled, as they leaned further into their chair more comfortably. "Ruby was just too cute not to." They confessed easily, thinking about the previous few times that the urge had nearly overcame them. "To be honest, it's hard NOT to hug them whenever I see them. They always do something that kind of makes you want to… care for them?"

Some of the staff members all looked at Blake with a bit of confusion, shrugging off the statement. However, most could understand the idea of wanting to hug Ruby. After all, who wouldn't want to hug Ruby Rose.

**Q: Why did you decide to shop together instead of separately?**

Blake lightly shrugged, "It would be easier to find something for Ruby if I knew what caught their interest." They stated, "Besides… I wanted to take more pictures with Ruby too."

* * *

"Cat ears!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling a beanie with a cat face and ears on top of Blake's head.

Blake arched a brow, looking around and finding another cat had, but with attached mittens. Without thinking twice, Blake picked it up and plopping it on top of Ruby's head. "Cat." They replied back.

Grinning as they slipped their hands into the mittens, Ruby made a pawing motion. "Like… Nya?"

A snort immediately came through Blake's nose as their hand slapped over their mouth and their shoulders shook with mirth. "Ruby! Please!" They said in between their laughter.

"What's wrong Blake -Nya?" Ruby asked, "Take a picture with me Nya!"

Still laughing, Blake nodded in agreement as they took out their phone to do as such, but found it difficult to keep a steady hand as they kept glancing over to Ruby, who was posing with a silly, sort of wink and a hand up in the air.

"Having some technical difficulties?" Ruby teased.

"No. No. I'm fine." Blake chuckled before gathering them self and taking the picture.

Ruby beamed as they received the printed copy and carefully placed it in their bag as Blake took off Ruby's and their own head accessories.

"Do you see anything else that catches your eye?" Blake asked.

Ruby hummed, "We should probably check out a home store." They exclaimed.

Blake nodded in agreement as the two began walking out of the store and into the direction the two last saw a store with a home department, with Ruby bouncing in each step.

After spending several minutes waddling to get inside the mall, due to the fact that Ruby refused to leave the inside of Blake's coat, the two had been goofing off for most of their shopping trip. Both had been continuously entering and exiting stores that caught their eyes to try something out. Despite the fact that Blake didn't usually like shopping, they couldn't help but find the trip to be most entertaining as Ruby found numerous ways to cause them to laugh. As a result, they ended up taking many pictures of their misadventures and Blake found it rather pleasing to have captured almost all of the silly moments from the two.

"Hua Ping!" Someone shouted from the side with a laugh, accompanied with a wolf whistle. Cheers and whoops quickly followed as more people jokingly began chiming in the name as though in shock, similar to how it takes place in Ruby's musical.

Ruby nervously laughed, stopping in their walk to politely wave back at the suddenly small crowd.

Some members of the same crowd seemed to have noticed who was standing by Ruby's side as they suddenly began pointing and shouting in excitement at Blake.

Blake arched a brow at the group, and merely grabbed Ruby's hand to lightly tug on as they continued walking in the direction the two were heading, throwing a casual wave toward the group in acknowledgement. It was one thing when someone wasn't seemingly doing anything to stop in and give in a quick greeting, but there was no reason to be so polite to people who were interrupting one's day when the person was clearly busy, celebrity or not.

The action seemed to have elicit a mixture of shock and thrill from the watchers, as about half went slack jawed in confusion while the others began to jump and smile in excitement.

"My hero." Ruby sang in a teasing tone as they allowed Blake to continue tugging them along.

Blake lightly laughed as their hand loosened, "I'm sorry for suddenly grabbing your hand."

Ruby only tightened their hold, preventing Blake from pulling away. "It's okay. I like it." Ruby assured with a smile. "Are you okay with it?"

Blake felt their heart soar at the proclamation, and tightened their hold with Ruby's hand once again, "Of course." They answered, causing Ruby to brighten even more as they began swinging their hands in between them, making Blake's happiness rise with each time their hands reached an apex.

They couldn't help but wish there was a way to capture this moment, completely forgetting the fact that cameras were trained on the two, and had recorded the scene in 4 different angles.

* * *

**Q: Did you enjoy yourself?**

Ruby grinned, "Of course! I mean, doing anything with the right company is always enjoyable." Ruby stated. "And I learned a lot about Blake! Despite how, serious they look, Blake is really silly! Which I'm really glad for, because I feel like it would be a bit embarrassing for me. Like it was for Yang."

"It was also nice that we were able to have fun while searching for gifts for each other." Ruby continued, remembering the events with a smile. "Though, in the end, we ended up getting gifts for the both of us." Ruby laughed, recalling how the two ended up fooling around with a dance game in the home entertainment and tried to out dance the other with plenty of Asian pop music, especially with songs from the K-Pop group SeaSun4. Upon finding out that Blake was friends with the group though, Ruby stated that Blake had an immense advantage over Ruby, which ensured their victory and had insisted on a rematch. In the end, the two decided to purchase the game and two dance mats as the both of them had accidentally garnered a lot of attention.

The two also ended up purchasing a dozen of pillows and blankets, as Ruby had attempted to build a makeshift store fort with boxes and shelves and nearly got in trouble. However, Blake found the thought incredibly amusing and had promised to help build a blanket fort with Ruby in the near future.

**Q: The two of you seemed to always be holding hands or hugging during the trip, did you like it?**

Ruby paused, their good cheer not leaving from their face as they took a moment to put their thoughts together. Finally, they nodded. "I liked it. It was, really heartwarming and cute of them to hold my hand at first, because they made me feel really… safe when they pulled me away from the crowd." Ruby laughed, "And their hugs are like… super warm and cozy. But I'm pretty sure that's because of all those layers and pocket heaters they wear. Since it was so cold, I tried to get into Blake's coat a lot. They didn't seem to mind, though I think it was because it meant extra warmth."

Ruby hummed in thought before continuing on, "It also felt… natural to be so close to one another, I don't know why." They trailed off, before shrugging. "Oh well. I know it means extra cuddles though." They grinned.


End file.
